04: Relaciones Sentimentales
by cali-chan
Summary: Fluff WaFF sappy ternura whatever, pero no tiene esas categorias Los han visto como figuras paternales, como hermanos mayores y como las personas maduras del grupo... quieren verlos de otra forma? Si, ya se, descripcion abstracta...


relationships

Relaciones sentimentales

por Carla Pinilla (aka cali-chan)

Oh, si, Digimon es propiedad de Toei, Fox Kids, Akiyoshi Hongo (se llama asi?) no se quien mas, bla bla bla... No estoy haciendo dinero de esto.

  


"*snif* Y ahora anda por ahi consolando a Kari! *buaaaaaa!*" exclamo T.K. 

"Oh, vamos, T.K., no llores. Sabes que Matt no te odia ... el te quiere mucho," le dijo Sora, reconfortandolo. 

"Pero quiere mas a Kari!" 

"Eso no es cierto... tu sabes que Matt te quiere mucho! Es solo que esta un poco enojado porque no quieres disculparte con Kari." 

"Pero ella empezo!" 

"En serio?" pregunto Sora, dudosa. 

"Si! Bueno... mas o menos. Pero no tenia por que llamarme bobo!" 

"T.K., arrojaste su pito de la suerte al lodo." 

"Pero fue sin querer!" 

"Entonces por que no le pides disculpas?" 

"Porque ella se puso a llorar y me dijo que era un bobo!" 

"Hombres, ellos y sus orgullos heridos..." murmuro Sora en voz baja. 

"Que dijiste?" 

"Nada, nada. Escucha, T.K., tu eres un buen niño. Si dices que lo hiciste sin querer, entonces tienes que disculparte con Kari. Asi de paso ella se disculpa por decirte bobo, y todo queda arreglado." 

"Y Matt? Ya no me va a querer!" 

"Estoy segura de que si te disculpas el ya no estara enojado contigo." 

"No! Matt quiere mas a Kari! El no me creyo cuando le dije que fue sin querer!" 

"T.K., tienes que saber que hiciste algo que sabias que estaba mal, y no te disculpaste. Matt tiene razon para estar enojado contigo, sabes? Y Kari tambien hizo algo malo por saltar a la conclusion de que lo habias hecho a proposito. Pero te digo que si le dices que fue sin querer y le pides disculpas, ella te entendera, y Matt ya no tendra por que estar enojado contigo." 

"Pues yo aun creo que quiere mas a Kari..." dijo T.K., de rebelde. 

"Ya te dije que no. Ven, vamos a hablar con Kari. Yo estare ahi para apoyarte, si?" 

"Gracias, Sora! Tu siempre me ayudas!" 

"De nada. Ahora vamos," dijo Sora, y tomandolo de la mano, se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Matt y Kari. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

"Ya lo ves? Como nuevo," dijo Matt, examinando el pito de la suerte de Kari, para ver si estaba totalmente limpio. 

"Gracias, Matt!" exclamo Kari, y lo abrazo. "Eres muy bueno!" 

"De nada. Ahora, estoy seguro de que T.K. no lo arrojo a proposito al lodo, Kari." 

"Pues no lo se, pero ni siquiera se disculpo!" 

"Eso es lo que me extraña. Pero no te preocupes, ahora vamos a ir a que te pida perdon. Los niños buenos deberian pedir perdon cuando hacen algo malo." 

"Matt? Kari?" se oyo la voz de Sora. 

"Que pasa?" pregunto Matt. 

"T.K. tiene algo que decirles," dijo Sora. En ese momento Matt se dio cuenta de que T.K. estaba practicamente escondido en la sombra de Sora. 

Kari se cruzo de brazos. Matt solo lo miro, curioso. 

"Kari..." T.K. se acerco un poco (solo un poco!) "Yo... siento haber tirado tu pito de la suerte al lodo. Lo hice sin querer." 

"Sin querer?" pregunto Kari. 

"Aja." 

"Y por que no te disculpaste antes?" 

"Pues porque saliste corriendo diciendome que era un bobo! No me gusto que me dijeras bobo!" exclamo T.K, mirando al suelo. 

Kari se sonrojo un poco. 

"Entonces, Kari, creo que tu tambien tienes algo que decirle a T.K." dijo Sora. 

"Yo?" pregunto Kari. 

"Sip," respondio Sora. 

"Eh, pues... T.K.... creo que... perdoname por haberte llamado bobo... yo no sabia que lo habias hecho sin querer." 

T.K. alzo la mirada. "Entonces no crees que soy un bobo?" 

"Nop. Creo que solo te dije eso porque estaba enojada." Kari puso su mano al frente. "Amigos?" 

"Amigos!" exclamo T.K., estrechando la mano de Kari. Despues, se dirigio hacia su hermano. "Matt? Ahora si me quieres?" 

Matt sonrio. "Desde luego que te quiero. De donde sacaste eso?" 

"Es que estabas enojado conmigo y yo pense que no me creias y que me odiabas y que no me ibas a hablar mas y..." 

"T.K., no importa lo que hagas, yo no te voy a dejar de querer nunca, esta bien? Ahora ven," dijo Matt, abriendo sus brazos para abrazar a su hermanito. 

"Si!" exclamo T.K. y salto a los brazos de su hermano mayor. 

Todos rieron. 

Cuando Matt dejo a T.K. en el suelo, Kari sonrio. "Estoy muy contenta!" y dicho esto, abrazo la pierna izquierda de Matt. "Matt, cuando yo sea grande, quiero ser tu novia!" 

Ni que decirlo, a Matt casi le da un infarto. "Que?!" 

"Tu eres el niño mas guapo y mas bueno del mundo!" 

Matt: Eh... ^_^;;;;; 

"Oye!" exclamo T.K., abrazando la pierna derecha de Matt. "Matt es mi hermano! No puede ser tu novio!" 

"Por que?" dijo Kari. "Tu solo estas celoso, porque yo voy a tener un novio y tu no vas a tener una novia!" 

"Ah, si?" dijo T.K., soltando a Matt. "Pues fijate que si voy a tener una novia!" 

"Ah, si? Quien, a ver?" 

"Pues Sora!" dijo T.K. tomando la mano de Sora. 

"Que que?!" exclamo Sora. 

"Y va a ser mi novia porque es la niña mas bonita y mas amistosa y mas comprensiva del mundo!" 

Sora: ^_^;;;;; 

"Eres un copion!" dijo Kari. 

"No lo soy!" 

"Si lo eres!" 

"No lo soy!" 

"Si lo eres!" 

"No lo soy!" 

Matt y Sora se miraron con desesperacion. *En que lio nos metimos????* 

~*Owari*~   
  
  


Notitas! (me encanta esa palabra ^^)   
  
Bueno, estaba leyendo los ficcies de digimon por aqui, y no me pude resistir... Por favor, C&C&C (comentarios, criticas y chocolates ^^;;;) ya saben, para eso esta la cajita esa que tienen abajo?   



End file.
